Out of Sight, Out of Heart
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: This fic took me a whole year to finish. I know it's not long, the plot and story probably isn't that good, but I'm just *happy* it's DONE!!!! Please no flames, I really don't wanna hear it for this fic in particular b/c I know it's not that good. Hope th


Out of Sight, Out of Heart  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Warning: I know peeps really don't like run-of-the-mill Newsies fics and this is sorta like that. Some of the plot isn't all that good. It's actually been in the works since April 2000, so, you can tell I've had a lot of trouble writing this fic. Most of it is just me getting my 'emotions' out, so, I enjoy reading this fic over again but you may now. The NY accent might go in and out. *shrugs* Okay, just read at your own risk! I'm just HAPPY it's DONE!  
Disclaimer: The Newsies belong to Disney, but Mush belongs to me ;0) j/k. Everyone in this fic are real people ((even my cousin, John)) and they belong to themselves. I belong to myself! Hehe.   
  
The train came to an abrupt halt as it rounded the corner to the train yard. Coneflower was throw off her empty potato sack bed and Slacker rolled a few feet before jolting awake.  
"What just happen?" Slacker asked sleepily, looking over at Cone.  
"Uh…" Cone mumbled, rubbing her head where she had hit it when the train stopped. "I think the train stopped."  
Slacker shrugged. "Oh." And, she laid her head back down.  
Cone stood up, and opened the large, sliding train-car door. She peeked out of the opening to see just a bunch of trains around her as far as the eye could see. She grinned. "I think this is our stop." Cone turned back to Slacker, who had fallen back to sleep. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Slacker! Get up! We gotta get out of this place."  
"Wha'?" Slacker groaned. "I don't wanna get up. I'm tired."  
Cone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Get up!"   
Slacker muttered something no ear should hear, and stood up wiping her eyes. "Where are we?"  
"In the train yard of somewhere. I don't know yet, but we're about to find out." Cone grabbed her bag full of her only belongings, throwing it over her shoulder. Slacker did the same, and they jumped out of the train-car.   
The two girls sneaked through the train-cars, not wanting to be seen by anyone working there. If they would get caught stowing away in a train-car, they might be sent to an orphanage - or even worst, the House of Refuge. But, Cone and Slacker were schooled wanderers who knew what they were doing.   
Slacker looked up and read what one of the train-car's side said. "Oooo! This one has pillows in it! That is the car for me!" She stared at the car with wonder until Cone pulled her in-between two sides.   
"Girl! Didn't you hear someone is coming!" Cone said, in a shouting whisper.   
"But…" Slacker didn't get to say anymore before Cone slapped a hand over her mouth. They listened as footsteps in the rocks crackled by. Slacker smacked Cone's hand away. "Geez! You are paranoid, aren't you?"  
Cone rolled her eyes again. "No!" She stared down at the ground. "I just don't want to get caught and not make it back to……" She glanced back up at Slacker with saddened eyes. "…home."  
Slacker patted her friend on the back. "It's okay. You're gonna get home and see your family again."  
"I know. Then you can join my family. Trust me, they'll love you!"   
"Well, I don't know about love…maybe tolerate" Slacker smirked, as Cone playfully slap her on the head.  
They walked through the train yard and out into the world that they were there to find. Cone stopped short to peer out at the wonder that was New York City ((well, sorta)). Slacker elbowed her in the ribs.  
"Hey, is this that city you were talking about?" she asked, confused at her friend's ignited face. Cone just nodded, still staring. "Okay."  
Cone's mouth all the sudden turned into a gigantic smile. She grabbed Slacker's arm and dragged her down the hill from the train yard to the edge of the city. "I'm home!" she shouted, as she ran then did a cartwheel. Slacker just sort of slowed down, and watched her friend's excitement wear off after a few minutes of leaping around ecstatic. They traveled into the city to find it very busy. Cone smiled seeing that nothing really had changed.   
After a couple hours, the two girls stopped to rest in Central Park. Cone sat down by a tree as Slacker attempted to steal two apples from a vender. Cone laughed when Slacker tripped on a rock behind the merchant, and he glared at her strangely. She sheepishly grinned and ran off. But, in a second attempt, she managed to swipe two ears of corn. Slacker walked back to the tree proudly. Cone had drifted off into her own little world through. Slacker looked over her shoulder to see Cone was holding a faded picture of her and her only family. She looked at it all the time, and Slacker was getting very impatient in wanting to meet these wonderful people her friend talked about ALL the time.   
"How will I compare to them?" Slacker asked out of no where, sitting down beside Cone against the tree.  
Cone looked at her with a confused expression, and squinted her eyes. "What?"   
"I was just wondering. Y'know, we've been wandering around together for almost a year and a half. I don't enjoy talking about my family, because…"   
Cone patted her on the back. "You told me the story once, you don't have to talk about it again."  
"Well" Slacker shrugged. "You talk about your family so much, I feel like I know them already. But, if they're so great, how am I gonna compare to them?"  
A snort came from Cone as she grabbed the corn from Slacker's hand. "You aren't! You are like one of my best friends. I love you all equally! How can you think that you're not better than them?"  
"I don't know. I was just thinking." Slacker took a bite of her corncob. Cone shrugged, and took a bite of her corncob too. "I bet you give your boy extra lovin' though."   
Cone smacked Slacker on the shoulder, and grinned. "I sure do!" They laughed it off, and continued to eat until they were done.  
  
"Excuse me, sir!" Cone ran after a man in a business suit. The man turned around to see two not-that-cleanly looking girls running up to him.   
"Yes?" he answered, snugly.   
"Do you have the time? Because, I have to be somewhere at a certain time to surprise my friends." Cone looked at him with pleading eyes. It wasn't everyday street rats came up to him. "Please…"   
The man gruffed, and took out his pocket watch. "It's 4:30 on the dot."   
Cone's face lit up. "That's wonderful! Thank you so much sir!" She ran off down the street with Slacker behind her. Cone stopped after a couple blocks, staring from a distant at small café looking place with the words "Tibbys" on the door.   
"See that place?" Cone pointed to the little restaurant. "That's where all the newsies meet after finishing sellin' papes."   
"Do you think they're there right now?" Slacker said, peering over there through the window.   
"Yeah. It's usually about this time they meet" Cone replied. "Besides, I see a few of them there now. There's Pigeon, Jake, Liz, Blink…oh my goodness! There's my cousin, Damsel!" Cone jumped up and down excitedly. Slacker had never seen her friend so excited.   
"So, are ya just gonna go in there and say 'hey guys! I'm back'." Slacker made a show out of those words, standing proudly like Cone usually did.  
Cone rolled her eyes, and tried not to laugh too hard so she wouldn't start to cry. "As much as I want to do that, I'm gonna appear the same way I disappeared." She started to walk to the alleyway next to Tibbys. Slacker followed a little confused.  
"Where am I going to be when you make your 'reappearance'?" she asked, checking up in step with her.   
Cone stopped, and thought for a second. "Why dontcha go in and get a seat. I'll introduce ya to everyone when I make my 'reappearance'."   
Slacker nodded agreeingly, walking back to the street, and into Tibbys. She glanced over at the large group of newsies. So that's Cone's family? She thought. Wasn't exactly what I pictured, but they all look friendly. That guy right there is kind a cute and looks oddly familiar. Hmm…Slacker thought a little more, eyeing the one and only Spot Conlon.   
The window was a little high, but Cone jumped up on some boxes and slipped on in. The storage room was full of crates. Cone slithered through the congested crates. She opened the storage room door to the kitchen. Mr. Tibby, the owner of Tibbys, recognized her right away.   
"Miss Adams, is that really you?" he asked, in surprise - stopping his supervising work.   
"Heya Mr. Tibby! You remember me?" Cone said, just as surprised.  
"Of course, I do! How could I forget one of my best customers?" He gave her a friendly smile. "But, what are you doing in the kitchen? I didn't see you come in with the others."  
Cone stood there - mouth agaped - thinking. "I'll explain later. I have to go meet the others." She hurrily walked out the kitchen. There she stood, her family in front of her. She glanced to the right of her to see Slacker sitting at a two seater table by herself. Cone composed herself and strolled up to the many newsies scattered across a few tables.  
"Heya everybody! I finally got unstuck from the toilet!" she announced, happily stepping up where everyone could see her.  
Every head turned when they heard the familiar voice. Some mouths dropped out and other just stared. One girl - tall, with red hair - stood up and walked over to Cone slowly. "Nina, is it really you?" she asked.  
"Last time I checked" Cone replied, getting an impish grin on her face.   
Damsel throw her arms around her cousin. "I can't believe you are back. Where have you been?"   
"Around…" she answered, peering around at everyone. "Hey guys."   
Most of the girls and some guys jumped up, to greet the missing member of the newsie family. "Hey Filly, Pigeon, Blink, Sorrow, Jake, Raven……" Cone looked through the crowd around her and saw someone else she loved very much. "JOHN!" She ran over, attacking him.   
"Hey……poophead…can't…breathe" he stuttered out.   
"Opps, sorry" Cone apologized, standing back up. John scooted away from his cousin a little back over to Liz. "Hey, you still think she's psycho?"   
"Yeah, why?" John replied.  
"He thinks I'm psycho, but stays around me anyway" Liz spoke up, patting John's face.   
"Oh drat! I gotta introduce someone to you guys." Cone ran over and got Slacker, dragging her over to them. "This is my friend, Slacker. She's been my wandering pal for the pass year and a half."   
Everyone greeted Slacker, and all the commotion was settled down. Cone sat at the same table as her cousins, and Slacker just sort a sat on the side keeping her eye on Spot. Something was looked very familiar about him to her.  
"So Cone, where have ya really been?" Blink asked.  
"Basically everywhere" she answered, bluntly.   
"You couldn't of been everywhere." Damsel said, in disbelief.   
"Ask Slacker. We have been all over the place." Cone elbowed Slacker in the ribs. "Isn't that right?"  
"Huh?" Slacker murmured, coming back into reality. "Oh yeah, we've been everywhere."  
"Well, it doesn't matter where you been. You're here now and that's all that matters" Pigeon said, behind them.  
"Yeah, but it just wasn't like ya to disappear like dat" Dutchy comment, laying an arm around Pige's shoulder.   
"Why did you go away, Cone?" Liz asked, shooing John's hand away from her face. He liked to bug and tease a lot.  
"Ya'll know da bulls was after me. Even though the newsies were cleared of all those charges, they still keep my record of when I had to steal." Cone shrugged. "I had ta do wha' I had ta do."  
"Did I just hear correctly?" a voice came from the door.   
Cone turned, including everyone else, to the door where a boy in cut off stood. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "MUSH!" She ran to him and jumped in his arms - nearly knocking him over.   
"Coney, is dat really you?" Mush asked, trying to balance himself from not falling.   
She pulled away from him. "It's me, Mush. I'm here to stay." Cone proceeded to kiss him.   
Around the room, the newsies eyes devered from this scene. They knew the scene that was fixing to play out wouldn't be pretty. "MUSH, what is going on?!" a girl standing behind him shrieked. He gently tugged Cone away from him.   
"Uh…" he stuttered, turning his head to face the girl who just walked in.   
"Why are you kissing this girl?" the new girl asked, demandingly.   
"What is she talking about?" Cone wondered out loud. She stared Mush directly in the eye, and knew this wasn't going to be good.  
Mush sulked, pushing Cone's arm gently away from his neck.  
"It's gonna be a show down at the Tibby's chorale" Liz remarked, nonchalantly.   
"Cone…" He turned to the girl by the door. "…Shadow, would ya come outside wit me fer a second?" Both girls followed Mush outside to the front of Tibby's. He took a deep sigh. He didn't know how to do this. Cone had promised she'd be back after leaving for only a month. But, a month turned into two months then turned into four and so on and so forth.   
"Mush, wha's up?" Cone could see the pained look in his eyes.   
He sighed, taking Cone's hand in his. "Coney, your back! And, I'm surprised." A confused look fell over her. "Y'know how ya said you'd come back after 'bout a month of hidin' out?"  
"Yeah…"  
  
Coneflower wiped the tears from her eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to do - to leave. She stood flat against a brick wall. The bulls had been on her tail so much lately. Just for one little crime of stealing when she was younger had turned the police onto her. She wondered why? Out of all the crooks in NYC, they had to pick on her! It wasn't fair.  
"Cone!" She heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought dey had gotten ya" Mush said, running up and embracing her tightly.   
"They almost did this time. I was afraid I had lost you." She imagined the sudden grip of the officer's hand around her arm, but Mush had been there to rescue her. That's when the officer slammed his baton across Mush's back. It was one of the scariest moments. She found a pipe lying on the ground and hit the officer on the back as well. She helped Mush up as they ran for safety. That was the last straw.   
"Mush, I don't wanna say this…" Cone's eyes filled with tears.   
"Wha' is it, babe? You can tell me anything." He wiped the running tears from her cheeks.   
"I have to leave town. I promise it'll only be a month."  
"I'll come with you."  
"No! You can't."  
Mush became confused at this. "But, you can't go off on your own. Cone we need each other."  
"I know. It's just…" She stomped her foot. It was too hard to say. "You just can't come wit me."  
"Why not?!" his voice was full of anger and hurt.   
"I don't want you to have to follow me everywhere. That'd be putting your life in danger as well. I don't want that!"  
"Yeah, but me staying here, I'd still be in danger." It was so confusing. Where did this all the sudden come from? - he thought. Her leaving…without him…  
  
"You promised a month" he said, reprising the memory.  
"I'm sorry, but I got held up in some places" she tried to explain. She didn't really know how to say it. She'd traveled so far and so long on the same train that she'd went all the way from New York to Missouri. That's where she met Slacker.  
"Held up?! You were gone for over a year!" Cone stepped back from Mush in surprise. He'd never raised his voice to her. Shadow stood there with her arms crossed, just watching the scene unfold.   
"I…I…" Cone stuttered again. "I'm sorry."  
Mush softened after seeing the frightened gleam in her eyes. "You promised just a month. Dat's all. You were gone a year. Do ya know how hurt I was?"  
"I was hurting too, Mush! I had to be away from you for that long too!"  
"Hey, could you please not raise your voice to him" Shadow said, stepping in front of Cone.   
Cone looked at her in shock. Who did she think she was? "Who are you to talk to me like that?"  
"I'm Mush's girlfriend!" Mush rolled his eyes. There was about to be a cat fight…or not.  
Even though she should of put two and two together, Coneflower went slack jawed. "What?!" She turned to Mush for an explanation. "You said you'd always love me and wait for me…" Oh no, the tears were fixing to flow.   
What could Mush say? He lied? But he really didn't, in a way. He still loved her, just didn't realize it. The anger and hurt clouded that all over.  
Cone shook her head as Mush was fixing to respond. "I shouldn't of never came back here." She walked back into Tibby's, sitting down with Slacker at a table.  
Mush groaned. Shadow came over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be okay. She'll get over you soon."  
"I guess" he replied. But will I ever get over her?   
  
Cone slumped over in the chair she was sitting in. Slacker was talking animatedly to Spot who looked very interested in her. Damsel sat across from them glancing at her cousin with a frown now.  
"Coney" she began. "You okay?"  
"Huh?" Her cousin raised her head. "Oh, uh, yeah Ise fine."  
Damsel leaned into the table. "Yer not foolin' me. Ya don't look happy ta be back."   
"Hoy…all right" Cone sighed in frustration. "I'm so happy dat Ise back wit you guys, but Mush is…" She glanced out the window. The couple had already walked off.   
"I know" Damsel said, with a frown. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." This time a slight smile came across her cousin's face.  
Cone just nodded and replied, "I hope."  
  
All the newsies started back for the lodging house. Cone was still a little down, but was talking to John and Liz.   
"Heya Cones!" Raven and Jake came running up behind them.   
"Heya Raven, heya Jake" Cone greeted, slowing a bit so they could fall in step with her.   
"It's great ta have ya home" Jake said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, we thought ya'd never come back." Raven got on the other side of Cone, and tossed an arm around her should as well.  
These two still haven't change - she mused. "I'm so glad ta be back, guys. I miss ya'll!"   
"Isn't dat yer friend, Slacker?" Raven pointed to a pair that looked very intense.   
Cone squinted. "Awe geez, they moved quick!"   
Spot and Slacker looked up from their making out session as they walked a ways away from the gang of newsies. The whole gang of newsies broke out into laughter.   
"Yeah, same goil dat nevah left, arntcha Coney" Blink snickers, walking by with Damsel.  
"Like I'd change" Cone replied, matter-of-factly.   
The gang finally came up to the lodging house and strolled in - all scribbling down their name and paying for the night's rent. Kloppman was just reading one of his books, not even paying attention to them coming in. It was the usual routine. Cone smiled when she caught sight of him. She broke off from being sandwiched by Jake and Raven, and leaned on her elbows on Kloppman's desk.   
Kloppman felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Looking up, the biggest grin came across his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Adams."   
"Heya Kloppy! I'm back, finally!"   
"Come here and give me a hug, girl." Cone went around the desk, embracing Kloppman. "Are you staying for good or just in for the night?"  
"I'm here to stay for good. So is my friend, Slacker." She looked around her. "Where is Slacker?"  
"She's still outside with Spot" Sorrow replied as she walked in with her boyfriend, Griff - who had joined the lodging house after Cone left.  
"I can't believe this" Cone groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh well, I'll pay for her too."  
"Naw, you don't have to pay. Tonight's free for ya and your friend" Kloppman insisted.   
"Thank you, Kloppy!" Cone throw her arms around him again. "Now, I gotta go catch up on old times with my friends. Bye! Thanks again!" She ran up the stairs, but stopped. "When or even IF Spot and Slacker come in, could you please embarrass them to the point of redness?"  
"Sure will!"   
Cone nodded and giggled then proceeded in running up the stairs to the bunkroom. As Cone enter the bunkroom, the all too familiar voice greeted her.   
"Am I seein' things or is dis Coney goil?" Jack said, in mock surprise.   
"Ya jist seein' things, Jack" she replied to him, smirking.  
"Har har, I knew ya'd be back someday."  
"I said I would be, so, don't think you was right about something."   
Cone dodged a slap from Jack and run to the table. "I'm ready to play some poker."  
  
A couple weeks passed since Coneflower came back. Every night she told stories of her and Slacker's adventures on the road. She hung around all her old friends and caught up on the times. Slacker had hardly been around because she was always with Spot. They had figured out that they had meet in their dreams before. Cone didn't believe it, but they were too caught up in each other to listen to protest.   
Cone tried to avoid Mush as much as she could. It was pretty hard though when you live in the same building, eat at the same restaurant, and literally ran into each other all the time. Shadow lived a few blocks away and worked in a clothes shop. She wasn't around all the time, but when she was, Cone wasn't as happy. Mush seemed happy, but she knew how to stare deeper into him to see something missing.   
Damsel started organizing a 'welcome back' party. It was going to be a surprise, but Cone knew how to wiggle it out of people.   
"Y'know, ya really don't need to have a party for me. It doesn't matter" Cone said, trying to convince her cousin to not throw it. They walked down the block toward Central Park, papes in hand.  
"Why not?! It'll be great!"   
"Why not?" Cone sighed. "I'll be alone."  
"What?" Damsel gave her a look like she'd just said the Brooklyn Bridge had fallen into the river. "You'll have all of us…me, John, Blink, Liz, Dot, everyone!"   
Cone rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."  
A light clicked in Damsel's head. "Oh! Then…why, why don't you ask someone?"  
"How can I? It's so HARD." Cone snorted. This was heading into territory she didn't want to bring up.  
"It's not that…hard" Damsel started, trying to think up ways to convince her cousin to move on. "I got an idea. Da next newsboy dat we know dat we see, you'll go ask 'em to accompany ya to da party."  
Cone rolled her eyes. "Den it won't be a surprise welcome back party!"   
"Ya don't have to tell dem it's for *your* party."  
Cone let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, I'll do it."  
They stood a few yards apart from each other hawking the headlines for a few hours until their papes were all gone. Not a single newsboy passed near them. Cone strolled up to Damsel a little triumphant.   
"No newsboy came by today."  
"Don't speak so soon." Damsel grinned, pointing down the sidewalk. She was pointing at an approaching newsboy.   
Cone turned to see who it was. She groaned when she did. "Pie Eater?"  
"Yeah, he'll be great!"  
"No, no, no. Not Pie Eater, please!"   
"Why not?" Damsel whined. "Pie isn't dat bad. So he likes to play pranks sometimes and tried to hide in da washroom while da goils are gettin' dress once." She started thinking about these things she just said then came back from her pause. "Pie is okay. Jist give him a chance."  
It was grievous to say no to her cuz. "All right, I'll at least give him a chance." Then she walked off to meet up with Pie Eater.  
"Heya Pie!" Cone greeted, as she confronted him.   
"Coney, sell all ya papes?" he asked, empty handed.  
"Yeah, I did." How da heck did I let Damsel talk me into dis?!  
Pie noticed the flustered look on Cone's face and smirked. "So, try to wiggle any old guys out of their money lately?"  
Cone's eyes grew wide. "WHA'?!"   
"Dat woiked!" He cracked up laughing.   
"Wha' are ya talkin' about?" Cone was way confused due to Pie's antics.   
"Jist tryin' ta make a feel more comfortable. Ya walked up ta me like you were fixing ta have to wrestle a bear to da ground."  
Cone blushed, and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thanks. I'm a little on da edge right now."  
"Whys dat?"   
"Jist stupid stuff." Cone fidgeted nervously. "Listen, I wanted to ask ya something."  
"I'm all ears." Pie reached back behind Cone's ear and pulled out a quarter.   
She giggled and felt more at ease. "I'm goin' to a party a few nights from now. Would ya like to accompany me?"  
Pie had heard about the welcome back party Damsel was throwing, but didn't think this was the same one. He peered over Cone's shoulder to see Damsel down the sidewalk shaking her head 'yes'. "Yeah, sure, I'll accompany ya."  
"You will? Thank you." They talked a little while longer then split up again. Cone returned back to Damsel. "He said yes."  
"That's great!" She throw her arms around her cuz. "Now you'll be on da road to gettin' over Mush."  
Cone sighed deeply feeling that this wasn't the right road to be heading down.  
  
The 'surprise' welcome back party started with a smash. Spot had brought Slacker and Cone over to Brooklyn the day before then came back to Manhattan around mid-afternoon. They met up with Pie Eater and Snoddy at Tibbys.  
"Heya guys!" Cone greeted, happily.   
"Heya Cone, Slacker, Spot" Pie greeted back.  
"Why don't ya'll come sit wit us" Snoddy offered, moving over in the booth.   
Pie did the same, patting the space next to him to inform Cone he wanted her to sit by him. She smiled sitting down.  
"I think me and Slacker'll get our own seat by da window" Spot said, holding on to Slacker by her waist. The two hardly left each others side. It sort of annoying to watch.   
"Suit yaself." Snoddy moved back over to the middle of the booth.   
"So guys" Cone started, noticing the two were wearnig 'formal' clothes which was only their suit jackets. "Whatcha doin' all dressed up?"  
"Coney, dontcha remember? I'm brin' ya to a party tonight!"   
"Yeah, I remember! Didn't know ya'd get all dressed up fer it." She slapped his cheek gently, jokingly.   
Snoddy watched amused as his two friends mess around. They realized he was staring at them. "Wha' da heck are you lookin' at?" Pie asked, viscously but mockingly at the same time.  
"Nothin'" Snoddy replied smirking, that evil look coming over his eyes.   
After a few more minutes of talking, the trio rounded up Spot and Slacker and they all strolled to the lodging house. They stepped in, but the lights were out in the lobby.  
"Gee, I wonder where Kloppy is?" Cone said, acting like she didn't know what was going on.   
"Don't know…" Pie trailed off, acting as well.  
Spot and Slacker climbed the stairs first as the other three took a moment more to get up there. When they entered the thresh hold of the door, the lights flicked on and all the newsies popped out of their hiding places.  
"Surprise!" they all yelled.   
Cone jumped. "Oh my goodness! Wha's dis?!"  
"It's your welcome back party, cuz!" Damsel replied, hugging her.  
"Ya surprised?" Pie asked, elbowing Cone.  
She nodded her head and smiled.   
"Coney, we're so glad that your back!" Dot came up and hugged her too. "You better not disappear again!"  
"Oh, I won't." She glanced around the room at everyone, but her eye caught on Mush and Shadow like a snag on a dress. It was going to be hard to see them throughout the whole party. She had to have a distraction and he was standing right next to her.   
"Everyone on da roof so we can get dis party started!" Damsel announced.   
"May I escort you, milady." Cone turned to Pie Eater. He held his arm out. She took it, and they climbed up on the roof with everyone else. The real surprise was on the roof. It had been decorated with ribbons and balloons with a table of food and a small band in one corner. The predecessors, of course, were Medda and Denton. Cone giggled to herself at the two adults flirting. The band started to play, and Kloppman butted in on the two to ask Medda to dance.  
Pie bowed. "Wanna dance?"   
Cone sighed, convincing herself this is what she had to do. "Sure." They waltzed around as some more people joined in while others began eating or just talking. The couple moved toward the middle of the roof when it happened again, Cone's eyes fell upon Mush and Shadow once again. They were waltzing as well. Shadow had her head laid on Mush's shoulder. It was always a good shoulder to do that on. So warm and soft and…Cone threw herself out of the trance. Wha' da heck am I doin'? - she thought.   
She glanced up at Pie with a faulty smile. She had a perfectly good guy right in front of her. Out of spite and noticing that Mush had looked her way, Cone laid her head on Pie's shoulder. It was an okay shoulder, but it wasn't……his. She wanted to smack herself for being such cruddy person. I need help.   
After a while, the party started to settle down except for Jake and Raven cuttin' a rug as ragtime music played on. John was trying to get Liz from hauling him to waltz one more time. Blush and Muffins sat against one of the roof walls talking about Skittery and other various subjects that involved newsboys. Spot and Slacker had……disappeared, for the millionth time! Sean, Blink, and Dutchy were finishing up on the last bit of food.   
Cone, Damsel, Dot, and Pigeon sat at one of the tables reflecting on the night. "So, did everyone have a good time?" Damsel asked.  
"This was a lovely party, Damsel!" Dot commented.  
Pige squealed. "Yeah, I got ta dance with Dutchy for da whole night!"   
"It was really special, cuz. Thank you." Cone hugged her cousin, but her somewhat low expression said a different story.   
"It was da least I could do."   
Just then, something taped Cone on the shoulder. She turned back to see Pie. "You. Me. C'mon."  
She stared at him, questionably. "What?"   
Pie smirked, making it known that it wasn't anything serious. "Jist c'mon."  
Cone shrugged then turned back to her friends. "Please excuse me, you guys."  
Pie pull her to her feet, and took off down the fire escape. Cone was getting a little suspicious not about where he was taking her. He lead her to the edge of the closet alleyway, where he stopped and grasped Cone's hands in his.   
The puzzled look on Cone's face was a classic, but Pie didn't seem to notice. He'd already bent down and proceeded to roughly kiss her without permission. Startled, Cone pulled away.   
"What are you doing?!"  
"Huh?" Pie scrunched his nose. "Don't tell me ole' Mushie never kiss you."  
"Not like that! And certainly not without permission or this fast. He is a gentleman…" Pie appeared taken aback. "…which I thought you were. I guess I was right about my first impression of you." She turned away, arms crossed.  
What she heard next was laughter ringing in her ear. She'd always know Pie Eater could be a joker, but she didn't expect him to be a jerk.  
"Y'know Coney, you're right. Ise a joik."   
She turned back to him. "Are ya just admittin' it, because I said it?"  
"Naw!" Pie rolled his eyes. "Snoddy's always callin' me a joik, so, I guess I am."   
Cone's features softened. "Since you admitted you were, I guess your all right." She smiled, switching her eyes to the ground.  
"Wanna go back in 'fore people start talkin'?"  
"Yeah, guess so."   
Pie reached for her hand, and tugged Cone along back into the lodging house.  
  
From the rooftop, there was a dark figure watching the couple down below.   
"Mush, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's waist.  
"Huh?" Mush broke from his trance to glance at Shadow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was jist thinkin'."  
"Aww…that's okay, baby." She kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to stare out at the stars.  
  
Weeks went by. Cone and Pie Eater were close, but more as friends then anything. He'd try to get closest, it never worked. Cone aways had other things on her mind. As much as she tried to forget her troubles, they always seemed to pop back up. Mainly seeing Mush everyday didn't help! In the meantime, Mush had become more distant with Shadow and not even realizing it. He didn't ntoice how much he had missed Cone till she was back in sight. That's when his heart began languishing for her. This couldn't go on forever and both parties knew that very well.   
  
Cone sat by herself in a corner table at Tibbys, sulking and drinking a glass of water. Her emotions were being so difficult at the moment! She liked Pie Eater an aweful lot and she'd grown attached to him very fast. It was basically a good time, but still, that nagging feeling keep smacking her in the face - seeing HIM all the time. She wished so hard that her feelings would go away. That was too easy to ask for, b/c they wouldn't.   
The sun was sinking lower in the sky. Cone decided to get back to the lodging house before it was completely dark. The rain clouds were rolling in too.   
"Drat, I hope it doesn't pour down on me" she murmured to herself, standing up. She started to the door and wasn't really looking where she was going - the floor was more interesting - when she hit someone's shoulder.   
"Shoot! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."  
"That's okay." Oh no. It was him…that voice would never be mistaken.   
Cone stared up at Mush, feeling the hurt pouring out of her. He was alone. She wondered where Shadow was. Mush meet her eyes.  
"Cone?   
  
Not even a second later, Cone ran out Tibbys as fast as she could. Darkness had covered the streets of Manhattan, and it was hard to see where she was going. There was something else that prevented her from seeing clearly - aside from the emotional hurt and darkness. Thunder could be heard close by. All the sudden, the rain started to pour.   
Cone rounded a corner, not knowing where to go next. She could hear footsteps coming near. She couldn't tell who it was, but the figure was in the shape of a male - tall, muscular, and nearing her quickly. Fear took over, and she peeled off down an alleyway. The footsteps followed, getting faster and faster after her. Cone heaved a deep breathe from her lungs. All the running she had done was making her tired. She became slower and slower, forcing herself to keep going but couldn't.   
Something grabbed her arm and she jerked away. "Get away from me!" Cone swung blindly, hitting her target on the cheek. The person staggered back, but recovered quickly. It grabbed her again. Cone tried jerking away this time, but was too exhausted - so all she did was struggle.  
"Nina, calm down!" The familiar voice cried. "It's me, Mush!" She stopped, relieved it was only him. Then became more uptight, because she didn't want to ever face her only love again.  
Cone sank to the watery concrete, tucking her knees close to her chest. The sobs began to escape. Mush stood there staring down at her, trying to catch his breath. They stayed like that for over a few minutes until Mush got the impulse to just hold the girl sobbing on the ground. It was the one thing he had wanting since he laid eyes on Coneflower when she returned, but there was something in the way. He wish he knew what.  
Mush slowly wrapped his arms around her. They only lasted like that a couple seconds. Cone pushed him off gently, clinging onto her legged so tight. The tears running down her cheek were even visible in the pouring rain.   
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" was all that came out of her as she rocked back and forth.   
"Nina…" Mush placed his hand on her shoulder, but she jolted away.  
"No! We can't do this! You can't get near me!" she screamed at him.  
"Please, let me take you back to the lodging house." He was now pleading. Mush had no idea what she was talking about. It was all just a jumble of confusion.   
Cone stared up at him with glassy eyes. "You don't know how much I want you to just hold me." She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve - like that would help anything since her clothes were wet. "But, there's this wall between us. There's no way we can tear it down! We just can't. Can't do it. Just can't."  
Mush was about to cry himself. The whole time with all the tension between them, the ignoring, and the regretting, this was too much to bear. It was time to explode. Mush stood up and started pacing furiously. "YOU don't know how much I have wanted ta hold you and know dat I'd never lose you again! I wanted ta be right by your side from da very beginning, but you pushed me away! I never understood why or asked questions. I did what I had to do to make you happy! And now dat I'm seein' how miserable you are on da inside - only I can see dat - and how much I'm miserable seein' you everyday, not even saying a word to ya…" Mush feel to her side, grasping the border line between anger and tears. "I jist want you." He leaned back against the wall Cone was against. Cone laid her arms around him then her head rested on his shoulder. He returned the embrace. The sobbing became quieter as they let the rain fall all around them. The wall had finally come down…  
  
"GET UP! EVERYBODY UP!" The cry of the Kloppman rang throughout the bunkrooms. All the newsies in both rooms lazily arose from their bunks to derive in the washroom. Damsel peered around suspiciously for her cousin. Cone wouldn't sleep in - she thought. Kloppy definitely wouldn't let her. She walked back into the bunkroom to see her cousin's bed not sleep in.   
"Liz!" Damsel shouted from across the room. "Have you seen Coney?"  
"Naw, I haven't dis morning" she replied back, getting dressed.   
Just then, Racetrack plowed into the girl's room unexpectedly. The few girls in it shrieked, and he quickly covered his eyes.   
"What do you want?!" Slacker growled. She was never the morning person.  
"I'm sorry, but have you goils seen Mush? He didn't sleep in his bed last night."  
Damsel took a few steps away from behind the bunks with a worried look spread across her face. "Dat's weird, 'cause Cone is missin' too."  
Race cringed. "Den where evah one is dat's where we'll find da othah."  
"Hey, what's going on?" Dot asked, appearing out of the washroom.  
"Cone and Mush are missing. They didn't come home last night" Blush replied with a troubled tone to her voice.   
Dot gasped. "Oh no! That's terrible! What do we do?"   
"We better start looking right now!" Muffins said with a troubled tone to her voice too.   
"Cone den. No tellin' wha's goin' on wit dem." Race left the girl's room. The ones that were ready to go followed. Most of the guys were ready. Around the city, it wasn't too uncommon for newsies to not come home at night. But this was two of their friends that would never do something like that. Not if they were in trouble or something happen. Especially after what happen at Tibbys with the fight.   
"Everybody split up and maybe we'll fins 'em quicker. Look everywhere!" Jack called over the crowd of newsies.  
  
While the dimly lit sun flowed into the alleyway, a stir came from Mush. "Ow" he groaned from a neck ache. His eyes crepe downward to see Coneflower attached to him. "Cone…Cone, wake up." He shifted weight, making her move slightly.   
"Wha'?" Cone opened her eyes disoriented. "Where are we?"  
"In da alleyway. Remember from last night?"  
It only took a second for her to remember everything that had happen. "Oh no. This isn't good."  
"Why not?" Mush asked, sitting up straighter now and making Cone sit up too so she could face him.   
"Because…" Nothing really came to the surface of her brain to say why. She looked him directly in the eye. "Where do we go from heah?"  
"I don't know," Mush said placing his hand on hers. ",but wha' I do know is, is dat we're gonna go together. Anywhere and everywhere. We're jist gonna have to work through our problems. I know I nevah wanna be apart from ya again."  
"That's what I want too. It's jist gonna be hard."  
"I know. We'll get through it. Dere's jist one thing I wanna know before we even leave dis spot."  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you leave and leave me behind?"  
Cone sniffed, rubbing her nose with her sleeve. It was running from being out in the rain all night. "Like I said before, I didn't wanna put you in danger." Mush was about to protest when she stopped him. "I have my reasons and it's not pretty ones."  
Just by that statement, he knew what she meant. "Ya mean you was runnin' from Clancey? When the heck did HE come back to town? I thought we chased him out!"  
"He hide, I guess! One afternoon while selling, he came up to me and said watch my back. The next hour I had policemen chasing after me. He musta told them something that was against me, and they came after me. That night that me and you almost got caught was the breaking point for me where I just had to go away. I knew Clancey would probably follow me, so, I didn't want you to come 'cause you'd be in danger.  
"I think I was right when I thought Clancey would follow me. I got all the way to Alabama before I found out he had been killed in a bar brawl. That was about six months into me leaving. I was gonna head back to New York, but I caught the wrong train and ended up in St. Louis where I meet Slacker. She decided to come back to New York with me, but a lotta junk happen with us trying to get back. The rest is sorta history."  
Mush took a sighed deeply. "You never wrote me or even your own cousins."  
"I never had any money to do so" Cone replied, bluntly.   
"I understand where ya was comin' from. If I was in da same situation, I wouldn't wanna put you in danger either." Mush wiped his nose now. They were both starting to sound congested. "Now dat, dat's out da way, we should get back home. I think we're comin' down wit something."  
"I agree with both of those." Cone tried to smile, but it came across faint.   
"Let me help ya up." Mush helped Cone up from the hard concrete of the alley, and wrapped on arm around her waist. They started in the direction of the lodging house.  
  
"CONEY! MUSH! We've been so worried!" Dot cried as she spotted the couple walking sluggishly down the sidewalk of a not so busy street. She ran up to Mush and Cone with Sean right beside her.  
"Hey, where have you been?" Sean asked.  
Dot hugged Cone then Mush. "We've had a rough night."  
"Yeah, we've been in the rain all night" Mush said, looking not so good at the moment.   
Dot stuck her hand on both their forehead. "You're both burning up."  
"We better get ya'll back to the lodging house." Sean aided Mush, because he was becoming more weak as they went on. Dot helped Cone. They all started - once again - back to the lodging house.  
  
Kloppman breathed a sigh of relief when Mush and Coneflower came throw the front door. He noted how pale and faint they looked, and instructed Sean and Dot to bring them up into the bunkrooms. Mush stared sadly behind him as he was ushered into the boys' bunkroom, looking back at Cone going into the girls. Cone didn't look back. She getting weaker as time went on.   
"It sure was a very bad idea for you two to stay out in the rain all night with it getting cold out. What were you thinking?" Kloppman asked Mush as Sean helped him in bed.   
Mush groaned, not wanting to explaining what actually happened. "Kloppy, can my answer be: no comment?"   
"Ah!" The old man walked out to go check on Cone. "Here's a cold compress" he said, entering the girls' room. Cone had already fallen dead asleep. Dot was standing next to the bed not knowing what to do for her friend.   
"Oh, thank you!" Dot took the cold compress and placed it on Cone's forehead.   
"That's all we can do for her now" Kloppy informed. "Just watch her to see if she gets worse. Sean is watching over Mush. I'll be back in a little while."  
With that, Kloppy left the room. Dot sighed, wiping a tear. "Please, Lord, let Coney and Mush be okay."  
  
Meanwhile, Mush was still awake. He was covered in blankets from the beds around him. "I'm so cold. I have to see Cone. I have to see if she's all right." He tried to get up, but Sean stopped him.  
"You're not going anywhere. Cone will be okay. It's just a low fever you two have."   
Mush laid back down, pouting. He took the statement Sean made and left it at that. Soon, he was fast asleep too.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Damsel gasped walking into the girls' room. "How is she? Is she gonna be all right?!" She ran to the side of her cousin's bed.   
"We don't know. Kloppy says it's only a fever" Dot replied.  
Some of the other girls started to flood the room. "Oh man, she looks dead lying there" Liz commented.   
"WHAT?!" Most of the girls exclaimed seeing their fellow comrade.   
"Is she……?" Raven asked the popular question.  
"NO! She's not dead! It's just a fever!" Damsel shouted, irritated.   
The room went silent.  
  
"Mush!" Shadow called out his name as she ran up the stairs and into the boys room. She stopped at the door to see Mush asleep in his bed. The other guys were standing around his bed. Shadow went over and fell to the bed side. "Please be okay, Mush!" She started to sob.  
Jack settled a hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it, it's not dat bad."  
Shadow nodded, grasping Mush's hand.   
After two days of tossing and turning, Mush finally came out of his deep sleep caused by the fever. He opened his eyes, trying to get them to focus right. There was only one thing on his mind, but when he looked to his side, he saw Shadow there holding his hand.  
"Shadow?"  
There was a gasp followed by scream. "You're awake!" Shadow threw her arms around him.   
Mush let out a deep sigh as she pulled away from him. "Shadow, we need ta tawk."  
  
Coneflower peered around the empty bridge. It was dark and gloomy and hazy. Where am I? - she thought. It wasn't the Brooklyn Bridge or any other kind in New York City. She turned to find another bridge besides it.   
"Cone!" It was a familiar voice. Through the thin haze, she could see Mush not but five feet away from her.   
"Mush!" she called out. She leaned on the railing. "How can I get to you?"  
"Try and reach my hand" he answered, leaning as far over the railing as he could without falling off. Cone did the same.   
"I can't reach you!"  
"Try harder!"   
Just a little more. Their hands almost touched when they started to move apart from each other.   
"What's going on?" Cone asked.   
"The bridges are moving away from one another."  
"Mush, you're disappearing!"  
"You are too!"  
"I have to jump. I can't live without you!"  
"Don't jump, please! I love you, please don't jump!"  
"I love you, I don't want to be apart! Mush?!" No answer. "Mush?!" Nothing. "MUSH?! Come back! I can't live without you! Come back!"   
"Cone!" her name was being called over and over again. "Cone, wake up!"   
Cone lashed up from her pillow with wet cheeks. "Mush? Where is he? He's gone. I can't see him." She looked around to see all the girls sleeping and Blush kneeling by her side.  
"You finally woke up" she said with a smile.  
"I…Blush…wha's going on?"   
"You've been asleep with a fever for a week."  
"Huh?!" Cone's eyes grew wide hearing 'week'.   
"Yeah, you and Mush stayed out in the rain all night. You two gained a fever."  
With the mention of Mush's name, Cone felt sick. "How is he? Tell me he's well."  
Blush patted her back. "He's just fine. You'll be fine too. Why don't you go back to sleep." Cone only nodded, and Blush went back to her bed next to Cone's.   
After a few minutes though, Cone couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned until she had to get up. She lightly creep out of the room having a sluggish time keeping her balance. and down the stairs to small dining room where Kloppman would serve dinner for any who would pay. She stopped short of stepping into the dining room to see a candle lit on the table. Someone was silently sipping a glass of water at the table.   
"Hey" Cone greeted, in a not-so-enthusiastic manner.   
"Hey. Cone? You're awake." It was Mush. He set down his glass, and hugged her tightly. This all came to a surprise.   
She returned the embrace after she realized what was going on. Mush glided her to a chair. "How do you feel?"  
"I feel……very…out of it, but it'll go away." She laid her elbows on the tabletop. "How do you feel?"   
"I feel……heartbroken" Mush replied, shoulders slumping.   
She throw him a worried look through the faint candle light. "Why?"   
"You wouldn't wanna hear why."  
"Yeah, I would. Now jist say whatcha wanna say."  
Mush nodded, playing carelessly with his glass of water. "I…I miss ya, Cone."  
Cone grinned slightly. "Ya do?"  
"Well…" He looked straight at her in the dim light. "…yeah, a lot."  
"I miss you too." This came as a shock to Mush. "Even though I've been asleep a whole week. I still miss ya."  
"I did get to see ya a few times though while you were sleepin' and I was sick in bed."  
"Oh really, how?"  
Mush shrugged inward. "I'd dream 'bout ya. Some good , some bad."  
"Same heah." Cone nodded. "Mostly bad. Wha' was your bad dream 'er dreams?"  
"Well, I was on dis island and you were dere. Only da thing was, we couldn't find each other. I heard you callin' my name. I'd call yours, but we could never find each other." Mush sounded like he was about to cry.  
"That's horrible."  
"Yeah. Wha' was yours?"  
Cone took a deep breathe. "We were on dese two bridges. You on one and me on da other. We couldna been jist five feet away, but we couldn't reach one another. The bridges would get farther and farther apart till I couldn't see ya or hear ya anymore."  
A stifled sob came from across the table. Cone pushed her chair next to Mush, slipping an arm around his shoulders. He, in turn, did the same to her waist.   
Mush spoke, "Y'know, I never thought dat we'd ever come ta dis."  
"Me neither. I jist want our old life back."  
"Halfa dat is already taken care of."  
"Whatcha mean, Mush?"   
"I mean, dat half our wall is torn down. It's your turn now ta tear da other half down."  
Cone thought as to what he meant. Between the sickness and tiredness, her brain wasn't working very fast. She finally nodded, realizing just what Mush was telling her. This would actually be the easy part.  
"I think we should go back ta bed. If Kloppy catches us down heah and outta bed, he'll make us stay in dis place for another week."  
"Your right. Don't want dat. Let's get back up dere."  
Mush and Cone climbed the stair very slowly then parted ways with a kiss on the forehead - provided by Mush.   
  
The days past with Mush and Cone recovering. Mush was out selling papes again first. Cone took a day or so more to get back into the world. She'd had a talk with Pie Eater. He was sort of upset, but understood. They decided to become friends again since their relationship really didn't move forward anyway. Mush and Cone agreed to start over with a clean slate. The hardest part of it was…starting to know each other again.  
Mush strolled through Tibbys door with Blink behind him. He peered around the room to find Cone sitting at a table with Damsel and Dot. He smiled to himself, walking over to them.  
"Heya ladies."  
Cone turned just in time to watch Mush come up behind her and place his hands on her shoulder.  
"Hey Mush, hey Blink!" Damsel greeted, jumping out of her chair to her guy.  
"Hi Mush!" Dot said, as well. "You're just in time. I could tell Coney was getting anxious to see you."  
Cone made a face. "And how could you tell?"  
Dot giggled. "Like your best friend doesn't know you. Shame, Coney! You're choking your napkin to death."  
"Wha'?" She looked in her hands to find a twisted napkin which she blushed at. "Opps. I didn't even realize it!"  
Mush bent down next to Cone's chair. "Ready then?"  
Cone couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." He grasp her hand, helping her out the chair. "I'll see ya back at the lodging house, Dot."  
"Okay, have fun! And nothing dirty." Dot waved her finger at the couple.   
"Don't worry. I'm da perfect gentleman" Mush remarked, kissing Cone on the cheek.  
Cone grinned, and slapped her guy on the arm. "You know I won't let him do anything."  
They all laughed as Mush and Cone disappeared out the door into the sunset. A new life was starting for them. Nothing could tear them apart now.   



End file.
